: The long-term objective of this application is to increase opportunities for faculty members to engage in sponsored research activities in transforming Voorhees College into a research oriented institution. It is envisioned that an increased number of graduates would benefit from an added research emphasis resulting from the participation of Dr. Smith in the EA Program. If supported, Dr. Smith, as Chairperson of the Division of Natural Science, Mathematics and Computer Science, would be able to assist faculty in identifying funding sources and preparing their proposals which would facilitate their potential to obtain research grants to conduct biomedical and behavioral research.